


Vaines tentatives (4) : Bonjour, mignon

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [4]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7crossovers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vraiment, James, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça, vous et moi..."</p><p>(Les fics de la série "Vaine tentatives", écrites pour la communauté 7crossovers, peuvent se lire indépendamment les unes des autres.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (4) : Bonjour, mignon

**Author's Note:**

> Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Le capitaine James Hook sourit à son invité d'honneur. Invité d'honneur qui s'étirait paresseusement dans le lit dudit capitaine.

"J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé pour vous, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Je savais que nous finirions par nous entendre, répondit Sparrow. Oh, et, si, je dois vous dire que le rhum de vos pirates est absolument infâme."

Hook s'y attendait presque. L'homme était imprévisible, mais il finissait par bien le connaître. Depuis le temps qu'il tentait de lui voler son navire...

Et il ne perdait rien pour attendre, cette fois.

"Que diriez-vous de faire le tour du pont avec moi ?"

Jack Sparrow fit mine de réfléchir une seconde.

"Je n'ai rien de mieux de prévu, il semblerait. Je m'habille et je vous suis..."

L'homme au crochet l'attendit patiemment. Vraiment patiemment.

Jack finit par le rejoindre.

Plutôt intéressant, la manière dont il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Mais Hook ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. D'un signe de main, il ordonna aux pirates, fin près, de se jeter sur le pique-assiette. Il y eu quelques instants de flottement, mais l'intrus fut rapidement maîtrisé.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Jack était au bord de la planche qui allait l'envoyer dans les abîmes des mers du Pays Imaginaire.

"Vraiment, James, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça, vous et moi..."

Sparrow se tut brusquement.

Tic, tac.

"Quelqu'un a une montre sacrément bruyante, on dirait..."

Tic, tac.

Le pirate baissa les yeux.

"Oh, fit-il. Bonjour, mignon petit crocodile..."

Hook ne put résister à l'envie de lui envoyer un baiser, sachant qu'aucun de ses subordonnés n'oserait faire de commentaire.


End file.
